


Smoke Break?

by Acid_and_Chlorine, Lavender_Inferno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Actually Is Beta Read, All of the ships are character not real people, Bottomblade supremacy, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Highschool Au that nobody asked for, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but don't worry everyone gets a happy ending and most of the abuse isn't described, but there is no smut, shipping real people is cringe, we just think it's funny to call techno a bottom, we will ad tw at the beginning of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/pseuds/Acid_and_Chlorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inferno/pseuds/Lavender_Inferno
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL AUTUBBO AND DREAM ARE BROTHERSSBIThis book is kinda like a crack fic, but there are serious elements and it is an actual fanfiction, but don't worry, it's not as sad as my other writings.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the ships in this book are the characters not the content creators. shipping real people is cringe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sbi has moved to to the town of Esempi.

The car was quiet as they drove into their new neighbourhood, full of tense silence. Wilbur was in the passenger seat, tapping his fingers on his knee as he listened to music that was only heard in his head. Philza’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel, but his face was calm. In the back, Tommy was fast asleep, something Technoblade was extremely grateful for, seeing as it granted silence, he didn’t want to start another scolding for what he did to cause him to move. 

_  
‘You should’ve killed him.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!’ ‘If he killed him he’d go to prison.’ ‘How are you so good at fighting?’ ‘I think Dadza’s mad.’ ‘Is Tommy sleeping? Soft Tommy.’ ‘Bruuuuuh’ ‘Car ride!’ ‘Are we there yet?’_

The voices' familiar chatter was interrupted as Wilbur spoke up, adjusting his glasses as he turned to look at their father, “Where are we going?” Philza sighed and moved one of his hands to gently pat his son on the head, “I was thinking of moving anyway, so I already found a house, it’s spacious and has a nice yard if we’re thinking of getting any pets. Wilbur brightened up at that, his face stretching into a wide smile. Behind him, Techno straightened up, “Can we get a lot of dogs?” Philza’s hands loosened on the steering wheel and he smiled into the mirror, “There we go, there’s my son.”  
_  
‘DADZA’ ‘Awww’ ‘Dadza relaxed.’ ‘So does that mean Philza was never mad?’ ‘Guys can you stop saying Dadza?’ ‘DADZA DADZA DADZA.’ ‘Soft Techno equals best Techno.’ ‘Build a dog army, take over the world.’ ‘Techno is Philza’s son, confirmed.’ ‘Good dad Philza’_

The pink haired man’s face went red and he instantly turned to look out the window. The tense silence faded into something more comfortable, soon being filled with the sound of Wilbur humming. It was nice, though it’s not like Tommy was awake to see anything. Philza smiled and began to speak again, “I think the high school is called, ‘Esempi High’ I’ve heard good things about it, and by that I mean, good for you, I’ve already got a job as one of the English teachers, but I do hope you’ll make friends.”  
_  
‘We always say blood for the blood god, but what about friends for the blood god?’ ‘Techno? Friends? Nah. Techno. Allies.’ ‘How much do you all wanna bet that Techno will be suspended within a month.’ ‘Good for us? Is he taking Techno to juvie?’ ‘What happens in the road trip, stays in the road trip. Tommy must not know of soft Techno.’_

Technoblade rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, he doubted anyone would want to be friends with him, seeing as he was always extravagantly dressed, but then again, if anyone tried anything, he could very easily hold his own. “Anyway,” Philza started again, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the silence, “We’re here.” Techno grinned, he’d hoped they’d get there before Tommy woke up, the second Philza pulled into the driveway he jumped out of the car and ran over to Tommy’s side, pulling the door open with a flourish and shaking his brother violently. The sleeping teen woke up with a jolt and instantly began screaming, flailing around in his seat as he tried to escape the seatbelt that held him there.  
_  
‘Omg, did you see that.’ ‘He screams like a girl.’ ‘Aw, poor Tommy.’ ‘Tommy go brrrr.’ ‘Look at his face.’ ‘E.’_

Philza pulled his oldest son away, trying to hide a small smile as the rather overdressed man doubled over, laughing. From the house to the left of theirs, a man in a green hoodie rushed out, probably worried about the screams. The family didn’t notice him, too busy arguing and laughing. The blonde haired male relaxed when he realized what was going on, he just had new neighbors. The pink-haired one brushed some of his rather long hair, exposing some of his face. Cute neighbors, the observer decided. After the smaller one pushed himself out of the car, calling what he assumed was his brother a jerk multiple times, he stood up. Showing that his height was slightly taller than the man in the green and white striped hat. He brushed himself off and gave the shorter a wide smirk. The man’s green eyes widened and he felt himself freeze, hot neighbors.

The pink-haired man was wearing a loose dress shirt, tucked into high waisted dress pants that flared around the ankles, only slightly covering his platform boots. His gaze suddenly turned to look at the male watching them, emerald eyes meeting ruby for only a second before his freckled face went red and he turned and ran inside, pushing past a shorter male who was watching them from the doorway. 

Tommy followed his brother’s stare and grinned, “Neighbor!” The brunette’s eyes widened and a grin stretched across his face, “Neighbor!” Techno rolled his eyes, “Have fun Theseus, I’m going to help Dad bring stuff up, which means I get first dibs on a room.” His voice raised at the end causing Wilbur to go barreling past him, Techno following soon after. The youngest brother, however, ignored the others and sprinted at the new person, “I’m Tommy! What’s your name?” The boy left the doorway, making sure to close the door behind him, revealing that he was wearing a pale yellow sweater under green overalls, “I’m Tubbo.”

Tommy smiled and the two began to chat, leaving Philza to stare fondly, “Looks like Tommy’s made a friend.” Techno slung an arm around his father’s shoulders, having left the house a little while ago, “You have too much faith in him Philza.” Philza rolled his eyes and gently hit Techno’s temple, “Be nice to your brother, now go bring your stuff up to your room, I know you must’ve picked one out by now.” Techno shrugged and laughed as he walked away, his father following close behind, maybe moving here wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

…

Once again they were packed in the car as they pulled up to the front of the school, avoiding the few cars that lined the outside. “Alright,” Philza started, glaring at each of his sons, “Please behave for at least the first month, we’re just getting you registered, and we’re going home, don’t ask questions, don’t make the principal uncomfortable, and please, for the love of God, don’t set fire to anything, especially the principal’s office.” The siblings all rolled their eyes in sinc. Techno raised his hand lazily, raising his eyebrow at his father, “As long as you don’t adopt someone within the first week.” A heavy sigh left the man before he answered, “Deal.” The two shook hands before filing into the school.  
_  
‘DADZA!’ ‘but found family.’ ‘Do you think they’ll get a sister?’ ‘Dadza gonna break the deal, how much y’all wanna bet.’ ‘DADZA DADZA DADZA.’ ‘Philza equals Guardian angel confirmed.’ ‘Philza collects and hordes children like collector’s items.’_

To the right was a long clean hallway, lined with pillars. In between each set was a water fountain, one higher, and one lower. Right in front of them was a glass box that held what appeared to be the front desk. “They sure do like their glass, “Techno commented as Wilbur hurried ahead of them to open another set of doors. Philza scanned his sons, to anyone else they would look calm, bored even, but he raised these troublemakers, he could tell they were nervous. Well. Except Tommy. He had a wide grin on his face and he was scanning every inch, as if looking for the perfect place to put a trap.

Techno was bouncing slightly and he would occasionally glance over to the exits, and it was obvious he was looking for anything to use as a weapon. Wilbur was pulling the sweater over his hands and wringing it slightly. Philza sighed and wrapped his arms around the two, letting Tommy rush in first as he pulled them inside, trying to reassure them that he was there. The receptionist looked up and gave them a warm smile, “Ah, Mr. Maincrest, are you here for registration?” Philza nodded and watched as she typed something town, before gesturing for them toward the back office. The four walked in and a man looked up from his desk, his hair was chopped into a neat buzzcut which did not go well with his full length beard. Or his horrible yellow button up with his lime green pants.

Philza knew that Technoblade was probably cringing in horror but he ignored him, “Yes, I’m Philza Maincrest, I’m here to register my three sons. This one here is Technoblade, he’s a little violent.” The teenager in question shrugged, “I hear voices, and I’m the oldest brother.” Wilbur whirled around to glare at his older brother, “By two minutes!” Philza sighed and ignored them, “This one is Wilbur, his personality changes depending on if his classes are on or off. If his glasses are off, keep him away from fire. Last is Tommy, if you look at him the wrong way, he’ll bite you.”

The principal looked rather unimpressed, and muttered something along the lines of, ‘another three to add to the list,’ before asking a question, “Then how should I look at him?” Philza shrugged and pulled his youngest to his side, ruffling his hair slightly, “You shouldn’t.” The principal gave the youngest a worried glance, only to freeze when he saw the way the boy was tensed to run at him, for what he didn’t know, but he honestly preferred it that way, “Okay, can you tell me their ages and if they’re in any special courses or clubs while at their last school?

Phil nodded and motioned towards Techno, “Technoblade is seventeen and was in advanced math, english, history, and science. He was in track, art, and fencing at his last school.” The principal looked up with slight interest, “Oh, one of my boys is in track and fencing as well, although we don’t provide a class for fencing, he will be able to join the fencing club.” Technoblade looked up with slight interest before turning his gaze over to the security feed stationed on the desk.

Philza continued, “Wilbur is also seventeen and was in choir, advanced english, theater, and advanced math.” The principal nodded, “You have smart kids.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, knowing that his father was probably beaming with pride, “Not all of us, Tommy is here too.”

Tommy began sputtering in offense as he shoved his brother into a wall, laughing as his older brother pouted at him through a fake glare. “Now now kids, what did I say about causing chaos?” The three rolled their eyes, ignoring the question. Their father shook his head, brushing some of his hair out of his face, “Then there’s Tommy, he’s fifteen. If I remember correctly, he was just in computer editing and dance.” The principal looked shocked, but otherwise didn’t say anything about it, “Alright this is a list of the classes, choose which ones you want to be a part of and I’ll have your schedules ready by the time school starts, understood?” 

Wilbur and Techno nodded, but Tommy felt the need to respond, “Uh duh, you just said we weren’t stupid, of course we understand.” This caused a groan of disappointment to leave his family. The principal gave a light chuckle, but his smile was strained with annoyance, “Of course, I understand, here you go.” Tommy snatched his paper, while his brothers took theirs, giving the principal an apologetic look, “Of course you understand, I’m awesome.”

Finally the room was filled with silence, except of course for the scratching of pencils on paper. The principal kept his gaze trained on Philza, his expression cold and judgmental, not seeming pleased with the fact that the other man kept his face calm and pleasant. Technoblade was finished first, placing his paper in front of the principal, cutting the staring contest, as it were, off. He quickly looked between the two, confusion morphing to anger before stilling into a neutral expression, A threatening look sparking in his eyes.  
_  
‘Kill him.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘Set his office on fire.’ ‘Did he seriously just glare at Dadza?’ ‘What the actual fuck is wrong with him?’ ‘Set the principal on fire, watch him burn.’ ‘Grab the chair and stab him with it.’ ‘Kill him, you can do it.’ ‘Sic Tommy on him, make him bite him.’ ‘Throw the child.’_

Tommy was finished next, slamming his paper on top of Techno’s, a triumphant smile on his face as the man jumped in shock, “You bet your ass I’m gonna be the best in this school!” Philza shook his head with a soft smile as Techno whacked his brother in the head. Wilbur was last, the borrowed pencil in his mouth as he chewed on it anxiously. Every once in a while he would reach a hand up to his glasses before letting it drop down. After what seemed like hours he stood up and handed in his paper, a conflicted look on his face. 

The blue eyed man picked up the papers, thumbing through them with obvious uninterest before looking up at the group, “That is all I need, you can go now.” Philza nodded and led his children out, whispering something in Wilbur’s ear, not noticing the slow turn, accompanied by a death glare that Technoblade shot at the bearded man. A shiver ran up his spine, but he said nothing as the youngest turned around and flipped him off with both hands, a wide grin on his face.

Once they were outside Philza relaxed slightly before turning to glare at his children, “You seem to forget that he’s not only your principal, but he’s also my employer.” Technoblade crossed his arms, anger still clear on his face, “I don’t like the way he was looking at you.” Philza sighed and pulled his son into a hug, “That doesn’t make him any less my boss, also no causing any trouble, including fighting your principal, for at least a month.” Tommy’s shoulder’s dropped and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, “But that’s so looooooooong.” Their father smiled, “Afterwards you kids can have fun.” All three of them threw their hands into the air and let out loud whoops of excitement, it was starting out to be a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters one day? Surprise surprise, but we wanted to make sure y'all got a decent amount of content since the first chapter was rather short

Techno looked over himself in his mirror, making sure the outfit went well together and that he looked good. His hair was pulled into a braid, he always liked wearing his hair in braids, especially because when he was younger Tommy would braid his hair to keep his hands busy, he still remembered how awestruck Tommy was when he showed him how to do it. For years he’d be busy reading a book, usually Greek mythology, and Tommy would barge into his room, no respect for his personal space, then he’d climb onto his bed and start braiding his hair. After about a month he was used to it and made a point to only change in the bathroom where he could lock the door. 

Well, until he figured out how to pick locks, he will never forget the day he was taking a bath, trying to relax and ignore the voices, when Tommy just opened. The door. While he was taking a bath. Tommy was saying something about dinner almost being ready, only stopping to ask why he was screaming, before continuing, not even allowing him to answer, and walking out, leaving the door open. Thankfully Philza was walking by, his reaction was nothing more than freezing and just closing the door, not saying a word.

Of course that didn’t change the fact that once his bath was done and he was fully dressed, he hit his little brother into his bowl of mashed potatoes. He knew he probably gave him a light burn on his face, but hey, he walked into his self care session and left the door open, so he deserved it.

Back to the present, he was pretty satisfied, he had silver earrings that hung from one pointed ear like a curtain of arrows. His ear’s were naturally more pointed then others and he’d learned to accept that, now he takes advantage of that by adding more piercings. His other ear was full of gold rings with one emerald green stud near the base.  
_  
‘Carefull, if you get in a fight your ears could be ripped to shreds.’ ‘E.’ ‘Earrings? But fight?’ ‘Can earring go through eye?’ ‘Guys shut up, he’s just trying to get dressed.’ ‘Maybe find cute boy.’ ‘Hah, gay.’_

He tuned the voices out, but he decided to answer the earring question, “Of course I know that fighting with earrings are dangerous, but I want to look good and I made a deal with Philza anyway. If worst comes to worst I’ll ask Wilbur to hold my jewelry. No I am not letting Tommy hold it, if you’ve been here for a while you’ll know why. I’m not doing that again. Feral gremlin.”

After what seemed like a while he had chosen a half black, half white button up, leaving the top three buttons open. His sleeves were sheer and flared out around his arms, going back to tight around the cuff of his wrist. On the white side the sleeve was black, though still showing his pale skin underneath, while on the black side the sleeve was white. 

His pants were full black and clung to his legs, gold buttons going down in a line over his thighs. Of course, for the finishing touch he wore three inch, white, platform heels, which was easy for him to walk in, much to the confusion of his family. Okay, everything was put together, his hair was perfectly put in place and he remembered to wear his contacts.  
_  
‘Red eyes for the blood god.’ ‘black and white?’ ‘You should’ve worn a king outfit and gone all out.’ ‘Ooh, look at the v-neck.’ ‘Showing’ a little neck there Techno?’ ‘Look at Techno being confident.’ ‘Techno be sluttin it up.’_

Once he was done making sure he was ready for the first day of school he grabbed his pig backpack, which was a gift to him from Tommy, and while it was utterly atrocious, it was a gift, even if it was a joke gift. He nodded to himself and left his room, making sure to close it behind him, not like that was going to stop his sibling from entering it. The sound of loud chatter and laughter met his ears and he rolled his eyes, they better have not eaten all the food. Of course if they did, he couldn’t get upset at them, afterall, he did take a long time getting ready.

After making it to the first floor, having completely ignored the carpeted stairs and instead jumping off over the railing that was supposed to keep people safe from the drop that laid on the other side. He never cared for safety anyway. Philza must have heard his landing because he stuck his head out of the dining room doorway and gave him a closed-eye smile, “Don’t worry Tech, I saved some eggs and potatoes for you. I know how important it is for you to dress up nice, especially for first impressions.”

Techno smiled and hugged his father quickly before entering the room, chuckling at the sight of Tommy laughing at Wilbur who had potatoes stuck between his face and his glasses. Philza covered his mouth to hide a smile as he moved past his son to grab his plate from the kitchen, extra potatoes of course, they were his favorite.  
It was right when he sat down that he had to duck as a piece of potato flew over his head, landing somewhere in the kitchen. After living with this child for way too long, he knew when to spot the mischievous look in his eyes. Many a breakfast war has kept his family on their toes. The loser always had to clean up afterwards, though, despite Tommy being the one to lose most often, he always started the food fight each morning, always expecting to win.

Technoblade finished his plate quickly before moving his plate as Wilbur flung himself across the table, tackling Tommy to the ground. A soft sigh came from Philza who had made the wise decision to eat at the kitchen island, “One normal morning, please?”  
_  
‘Aw poor Dadza.’ ‘FOOD FIGHT.’ ‘Blood for the blood god.’ ‘Why is he wasting the potatoes?’ ‘Someone help Dadza, haha.’ ‘Slap the child.’_

“You’re hoping for too much,” Techno answered as Tommy and Wilbur wrestled across the floor. After a small while he stood and pulled Tommy away from Wilbur, his hand clenched in the back of his white and red t-shirt. His sense of style was so...weird, it was honestly disturbing. Wilbur looked up with a scowl as he straightened his glasses. Technoblade then let his father chew Tommy out for yet another disturbance before helping his twin brush off his yellow sweater. While it was plain, Wilbur made up for it by styling his hair at least. Plus Wilbur still looked good in the casual clothes. Then again, Tommy’s style really did fit him, in some way.

After a quick check of the time, Philza ushered them out the door, flapping his arms like some sort of bird. Philza did act like a bird, he liked collecting things, mostly children, and had a hard time seeing glass. A snort left him as he remembered one of their old houses when they had a glass door. The amount of times he watched his father walk into the door was honestly amusing, so whenever they dealt with glass doors, Wilbur would go ahead and open the door for them.

“Shotgun!” Tommy shouted as he ran past them to jump into the front seat, causing the twins to laugh. Just for his little brother’s sake he threw his hands up into the air and groaned, “Damnit, I forgot!” Tommy stuck out his tongue, “Hah! I have won against the great Techno. 

The pink haired man smirked, having made it to Tommy’s side he pulled his little brother close and roughly dug his knuckles into the younger’s head. The blonde hair went from slightly messy to an absolute wreck in a matter of seconds, “Fuck it! Fine! Fine you can have the front seat, just stop it!” Techno grinned as he watched the younger leave, “I win.” Tommy didn’t answer, having decided to sulk in the back beside Wilbur instead.

Philza was the last to enter the car, a green briefcase in hand, “Alright kids, remember not to cause too much trouble, other than that, have fun.” Techno rolled his eyes, “We’re not even at the school yet.” Philza started the car and backed out of the driveway, “Well then I’ll just remind you again when we get to the school.”

A groan left the three siblings simultaneously, causing Philza’s grin to only grow. He’d dealt with them for at least seventeen years of his life, he knows how to handle them. The rest of the car ride was silent, well, until Tommy got bored and started kicking Techno’s seat. For the first three kicks, the pink haired teen really didn’t care, Tommy was Tommy, and he was used to Tommy.

That didn’t mean he’d allow the little shit to get away with it.

Tommy didn’t expect it when his older brother pulled the lever on the side of his seat, causing the back of the chair to fall right on top of his little brother. Tommy let out a yelp of surprise and reached an arm out to slap Techno in the forehead. The car was silent and Wilbur looked like he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, one hand on the door, and the other ready to unlatch his seatbelt.

They pulled up to the school and Tommy freed himself as soon as Techno pulled his chair back. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his bags, Techno’s voice making him go faster, “Oh you’re gonna get it now, ya little shit.” The door was open and Tommy was halfway to the school in an instant, Wilbur was right behind him.

The sound of heavy platform boots was the only warning Tommy got as Technoblade slung his backpack right into the small of his back. “No! Please spare me! Have mercy!” Tommy pleaded. Techno ignored him and grabbed his backpack, replacing it with a foot, his eyes narrowed, “Blood for the blood god.” Tommy cowered over himself, “Goodbye cruel world.”  
_  
‘Kill him.’ ‘Snap his neck.’ ‘dropkick the child.’ ‘Stupid Tommy.’ ‘Blood for the blood god.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.’_

A hand landed gently on top of Techno’s head, stopping the roaring voices as Philza gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay son, calm down.” Instantly all the muscles in Techno’s body relaxed and he moved away, allowing Tommy to stand back up. Once the youngest was standing he gave his brother a giant smile before running into the school, right by someone who appeared to have been watching the whole thing.

The other teen stood up slightly straighter the moment he realized that Techno knew he was there. The teen was wearing a cropped hoodie with a fishnet torso, dark green sleeves, and a matching dark green hood. Underneath was a black turtleneck sweater that clung to his torso. He wore black ripped jeans with chains to accompany the sweater and hoodie combo, with dark green hightops, raising his height slightly, though from what he could tell, he doubted the other teen needed it.  
_  
‘Hot mans.’ ‘Gay alert.’ ‘Soulmate found.’ ‘Kiss him Techno!’ ‘Ooh new boy.’ ‘Why’s his face covered.’ ‘I wonder what his face looks like.’ ‘He has a good taste in fashion.’ ‘Fishnets?’ ‘The man’s likes green, what is he, a tree hugger?’_

The fact his face was covered was what interested him the most, it also seemed to pull the voice’s attention, which was good. He was wearing dark shades which covered his eyes and a green mask with a simple black smiley face printed on it. His hair was a light shade of blonde and was pulled into a messy bun. “Sorry for the disturbance, it’s just sibling things,” Philza said sheepishly, nudging his eldest son as he spoke.

The other let out what he assumed was a laugh, though it sounded more like a wheeze, “Oh don’t worry, I completely understand.” Technoblade smiled and approached the other, “You have siblings too?” The green-themed man nodded and moved out of the way for Philza to enter, probably in search of his classroom, “Just one, he’s slightly annoying, but he’s a good kid.” The pink haired teen’s smile grew, who knew he could make a friend by starting a chase outside of the school, he might learn to like this place after all.

“My name’s Dream by the way,” Dream said, interrupting Technoblade’s thoughts. “Oh yeah, I’m Technoblade, most people just call me Techno, or Tech, sometimes it’s just ‘The Blade,’” He responded, smiling fondly as he remembered the first time Tommy called him that. Annoying little shit. “Interesting nickname. Is there a reason for that?” Dream asked, tilting his head to the side to express his confusion. Techno laughed, “Well I mean, blade is the last part of my name, but other than that I tend to get into fights a lot.”

Dream nodded his head and looked as if he was about to say something when someone rushed past them to a table in the middle of the courtyard, straight into another man. The moment he stopped enough for Techno to see what he was wearing, he froze in horror. No. Absolutely not. Oh god. 

The man spread his legs to put himself in a power stance, his hands planting themselves on his hips. He was wearing denim booty shorts with what looked like a red bandana over his chest. The worst part was he was wearing a cowboy hat over a beanie, and cowboy boots to match. “What are you looking at? Oh. That’s Quackity, you’ll get used to him after a while,” Dream wheezed out as he looked at both the very under-dressed man and the look of utter disgust on his new friend’s face.  
_  
‘There’s no way he’s actually wearing that.’ ‘Omg you can’t be serious.’ ‘Bruuuh, he’s half naked.’ ‘Omg, Dream’s wheezes are so cute.’ ‘I can’t stop laughing, he looks so confident.’ ‘I wish I had that confidence.’ ‘E.’ ‘E.’ ‘E.’ ‘e.’ ‘E.’ ‘E.’_

The man that Quackity ran into turned around to raise an eyebrow at the smaller teen. Unlike the shorter, the taller man was dressed in a full suit, his stance and outfit giving off a powerful aura. He gave Quackity a once over before sighing and pulling the shorter to whisper something in his ear, causing Quackity’s face to turn bright red.

“What did that teacher say to him?” Techno asked, slightly shocked at the interaction. Dream gave him a curious look before laughing, “Naw, he’s not a teacher, I know the mutton chops make him look older, but Schlatt’s a senior like us.” Techno snorted, “How did you know that I’m a senior? Are you stalking me or something?” Dream wheezed, “What! No, I just figured, you act like a senior.” The pink haired man rolled his eyes, “I would take that as a compliment if I wasn’t a senior.”  
_  
‘Get them a room.’ ‘Omg what did he say?’ ‘Did he come to school dressed in a suit?’ ‘Gay mans do be stalking you though.’ ‘Do you think they’re friends?’ ‘Mutton chops? Man’s a senior and he has mutton chops.’_

The two broke into comfortable laughter, causing some heads to turn, but no one approached them. After their laughter died down they heard someone stop beside them. A teen with ruffled brown hair that was tucked under his cowboy hat was staring at Quackity, his mouth dropped open, which sent Dream into another fit of wheezes.

The new arrival was wearing a denim sleeveless vest and denim shorts, as well as cowboy boots to match his hat. Schlatt said something to Quackity causing the other hideously dressed male to turn and gape back at the new arrival. The entire courtyard was quiet, only interrupted by the birds chirping in the nearby trees, and Dream’s soft wheezes. Quackity’s face then broke into a smile, “Sapnap! I didn’t know we were going to match today!”  
_  
‘Another one?’ ‘Well he’s not wearing booty shorts’ ‘Is Dream even breathing?’ ‘Why does everyone at this school have weird names?’ ‘Everyone at the school either has good fashion or horrible fashion, there is no in between.’_

Dream’s wheezes became louder as Technoblade turned to stare at him in surprise, “They seriously didn’t plan this?” Dream shook his head and somehow managed to get a sentence out between breaths, “Quackity’s just weird. Sapnap though, Sapnap’s Texan. He’s also one of my good friends.”

The bell chose that time to ring and Dream grabbed Techno’s arm to drag him to the right side of the courtyard where two pairs of double doors led to the other part of the school. The other students were already ahead of them, Quackity was clinging to Schlatt’s arm as Schlatt talked to some kid with fox themed headphones with ears on the. Technoblade felt a slight pang of worry when he realized he couldn’t see his brothers, did they make it okay? He did kind of leave them the moment someone started talking to them, but they couldn’t blame him, they knew his attention span was short. Plus, they technically left him first.

“Dream!” Someone shouted and suddenly a new person appeared, barreling into Dream’s other side, his blue eyes peering out from under his fluffy brown hair, “How have you been? Did you make a new friend already?” Dream laughed and let go of Techno to give his friend a hug, “Hey George! George, meet Techno. Techno, meet George.” George grinned and pushed Dream away, quickly holding out his hand for the pink haired teen to shake, “Hey Techno, it’s nice to meet you. Cool name by the way.”  
_  
‘No get your hands off Techno’s mans’ ‘He has a friend named Dream, but he thinks your name’s cool?’ ‘At least he’s wearing something slightly normal.’ ‘Are those white goggles on his head?’ ‘Is everyone at this school either cute or crazy?’_

Techno smiled at the compliment, “I mean thanks, but you have a friend named Dream, I kind of expected you to be used to it.” The trio entered what he assumed was the cafeteria, but it had a giant stage at the front, and stairs leading to a balcony with chairs on it, right above the entrance doors. Chairs were lined across the floor, split into three different sections. “Dream’s not his real name, but anyway, seniors go up there. They replaced all the tables with chairs, but I’m sure some people will be staying behind to put the tables back,” George said, leading them up to the balcony. 

A glimpse of a yellow sweater made him relax, Wilbur appeared to be just fine, and he was already talking to some other people. They sat near the front of the balcony, up against one of the walls. “Hey Dreamie! George,” They looked over to see Sapnap climbing over chairs to get to them, a smug grin planted on his face, “What do you think of my outfit?” The three sitting down winced by George spoke first, “You look awful Sapnap.”

Sapnap pouted, but everyone could tell he was just joking. “George, don’t be mean,” someone else said from behind the two. They turned around to see two seniors, the one who had spoken was wearing a red and black hoodie, with two small devil horns coming out of his hood. Beside him was another senior wearing a similar hoodie, this one light blue with white highlights, he looked slightly bored.

“Oh hey Bbh, how’ve you been?” Sapnap asked as he slid into a chair beside George, seeming completely unbothered by Techno’s presence. They seemed like they had been friends for a good while, which was a good sign, if there was one thing Techno hated above all else, it was betrayal. “Fuck yeah! New school!” Techno sighed, and there was Tommy. He leaned slightly over the railing to look at the swarms of people, finding Tommy in a crowd was always easy, especially if you’re part of his family and you’re used to him getting lost in stores and crowds and concerts, god the list could go on forever. 

Beside him was that one boy they had seen when they first moved there, he was wearing a brown and yellow striped sweater and seemed to be laughing at Tommy, “Yeah!” Out of the corner of his eye, Techno could see Dream pause and look down. “Sorry, that’s my brother and his new friend, he’s loud,” Dream laughed, “I can hear that.” It was at this time that Sapnap seemed to notice that there was an extra person in their group, “Oh shit, is that a new kid?” The teen named Bbh shoved the brunet with a scowl, “Language!”

Everyone paused before Dream burst into hysterical wheezes, George following soon after. “You are so absolutely clueless!” Dream wheezed out. Sapnap shrugged, looking completely unbothered, “Says the fucker that took three years to realize he was gay.” This time Bbh seemed to just be tired of it and just left, the teen in the blue hoodie following close behind. Techno and Dream both froze, ignoring the disappearance of the two, and George just started laughing harder. “We don’t talk about that,” Dream pouted, crossing his arms. Techno smiled and nudged Dream, “Jeez man, it only took me a month, you seem pretty clueless.”  
_  
‘HE’S GAY.’ ‘EVERYONE STAY CALM.’ ‘Omg the hot guy’s gay?’ ‘Techno might actually have a chance then.’ ‘Wait, three years since what?’ ‘Hey, Dream and green rhyme, do you think that’s why he’s wearing a lot of green?’_

Dream paused and looked over at him in slight surprise, “You’re gay too?” Techno paused and narrowed his eyes in a dumbfounded expression, “Did the bright pink hair and amazing taste in clothing really not give it away.” This time the rest of the group joined in, leaving Dream to pout even more, “First day of school and I’m already being bullied by my own friends.” Sapnap laughed and moved behind Dreams chair, giving him a hug, “Awe, come on now, you know we’re just teasing.” 

Dream pushed his arm off, “Yeah yeah, Mr. football player.” The group already seemed really comfortable with each other, it was nice. “Alright everyone, I expect you all know the rules, no bullying and no skipping classes, just use common sense, if you have any. Other than that we have a new English teacher, please welcome Mr. Maincrest,” The principal said and gestured to Techno’s father. Philza nodded and smiled, giving all the students a friendly wave. “Alright now freshmen leave first, grab your schedules from our counselor, Mrs. Conners, on the way out, after that Sophomores, then Juniors, then Seniors, it shouldn’t be too hard.” The principal turned off the microphone and handed it to someone else as the freshmen began filing out.

Dream stayed quiet as Sapnap rolled his eyes, “God I hate that guy, he’s such a prick.” Dream huffed, “He’s my father Sapnap, calm down.” This caused Techno to freeze, “He’s your dad? He tried to pick a fight with my father when he was trying to get us registered. Oh yeah, and my dad’s the new English teacher.” The green themed teen groaned, “Of course he did.”

George awkwardly coughed, “We should compare our schedules to see if we have any classes together.” The group nodded in agreement and they all relaxed. “Hey Techno,” The pink haired teen looked up to his brother standing behind him, “How awkward do you think dad will get if we just started calling him Philza during class.” Techno laughed at the idea, “We would get in so much trouble, I’d be stuck doing Theseus’s chores for a week.” Wilbur joined in the laughter, “Not if Tommy does something worse first.”

“Oh he absolutely will, before the day’s even over,” Techno said with a laugh. Dream nudged the pink haired teen, “Is he one of your brothers?” Wilbur turned his attention away from his brother and smiled, holding out his hand excitedly, “I’m Wilbur, it’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?” Dream froze before holding out his hand and shaking the taller brunette, which was something he was obviously not used to, “I’m Dream, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Wilbur gave him a bright smile before turning around and digging into his backpack, his smile only growing as he found what he was looking for. “Since you and my brother are friends now, I’ll give you some blue!” He held out a small bag filled with blue dye, “Blue’s the best, it makes you feel all happy so I wanted to share it with you!” Wilbur pulled Dream into a hug before skipping away to meet some new people. Techno smiled and leaned back onto the railing, “You should feel honored, Wilbur only does that to people he thinks are good.”

The pink haired teen turned his head to look at Dream who was clutching the bag to his chest, “He’s your brother?” Technoblade laughed, “Yeah, he’s a bit weird and he treasures his blue dye.” Dream turned to look at him before turning away and rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “He’s a sweetheart.” A snort left Techno, “Just wait till he takes off his glasses.”

The principal then called for seniors and the group began to leave. Sapnap nudged the newbie of the group, “Your brother seems like the odd one out.” Techno covered his mouth and began to laugh, his eyes squeezed shut, “Sometimes I guess, but he’s about as fucked up as the rest of us.” The group paused and George gave him a worried look. Dream just wheezed, “What? Oh come on now, what does that even mean?” Techno shrugged before looking at the flood of people flooding the staircase down. He hummed before smiling, “This is what I mean.”

Everyone jumped as Techno turned around and jumped the railing, a loud thud coming from the ground floor as he landed. The Dream Team ran to the railing and looked over to see Techno grinning up at them and waving. “Oh there is no way in hell I’m letting him show me up on the first day of school,” Dream wheezed before throwing himself over the railing, landing gracefully beside his new friend.

George shook his head, “Yeah. we’re just gonna wait for the stairs to clear up.” Sapnap grinned and grabbed his friend, forcing the two to fall off the ledge, “Says you!” The two landed far less gracefully than the others, both falling onto their backs. George scowled and stood up, dusting himself off as Sapnap rolled on the ground laughing.

Techno smiled, “Are they always like this?” Dream nodded his head, trying to stop his wheezing. The group soon joined in as they headed towards the principal. The man glared at the joyful group before handing them pieces of paper. Technoblade looked over his college level english, college math, art, Anatomy and Physiology, athletics, History, free period, and French.  
_  
‘Technoblade vs the french language.’ ‘No not French again!’ ‘We have art!’ ‘You guys think they’re gonna talk about Greek mythology in history this year?’ ‘Look! Dadza teaches his English!’ ‘You should call the group the Dream Team!’_

The Dream team, as the voices have decided to call them, were all huddled up back out in the courtyard, comparing their schedules. Dream looked up and gestured for Techno to show them his. They determined that most of the pink haired teen’s classes were with Dream, excluding French. George and Sapnap also shared a few classes, excluding their break period and art.

Dream clapped Technoblade’s back, “Looks like we’re stuck with each other the whole year.” The group laughed as the pink haired teen nodded, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”


End file.
